A wicked game between us
by CatherineVol1
Summary: Meet Cecelia Darling granddaughter of Wendy who once escaped Neverland. She is a confident, witty and a little bit mean teenager living in modern day London who can never be told what to do. But what happens when the same dark lost boy who her grandmother fears the most kidnaps her one night, will he be able to tame her and make her his? Sexual content, language and violence
1. My previous life

Hello I'm Cecila Darling and this is my story, you can think that i'm just an ordinary gilr living in London, but unfortunately it's not that easy, I come from long bloodline. Of girls who all have some kind of magic in them and that's where my problems begin...  
My grandmother Wendy has always told my crazy stories and fairytales about her childhood but I've never really believed her and that's a big mistake I've made.  
But enough about that and now let's get onto the good part- my previous life.  
I'm 16 , I look absolutely gorgeous with my athletic body, long curly blonde hair, big blue eyes and full pink lips. I go to one of the most prestigous schools in London and am a straight A student. Ohh and I'm also a top cheerleader and a work-out addict. Everything in my life was perfect and I wanted to keep it that way. I get everything I want and that's the way it's supposed to be, you could say I'm a princess but don't be mislead I don't take any crap from anyone especially boys and when they challenge me I put them to their place either with my impressive physical abilities or my witty mouth.  
But all of that changed one day, my mother always told me never to go too close to my bedroom window at night, she told be there'll be monsters lurking outside, I of course always thought she was crazy and that she was just trying to get me to behave until one night... Now this is where my story really begins.


	2. Meeting the devil

I wake up and find myself being extremely dizzy, I'm lying on some weird beach ... Wait a minute how us this even possible I was just in my room at my window I think. My heard hurts like crazy like I've been knocked out. I get up and look around in front of me is the blue ocean and behind me some huge jungle... How the hell is this even possible. Please god if you exist let this be a dream.  
Ohhh god I just got this new hot cheerleading outfit and now it's all dirty and sandy. Well like that's my biggest problem, now I have to start thinking who the hell got me here and how do I get out of here. Looking at the creepy jungle suddenly I remember all those creepy stories my grandmother told me about her childhood ... no just no it can't be those are just silly fairytales and I'm obviously going crazy.  
I get up and start looking around when I suddenly hear a masculine voice:  
"Well well well look who's woken up, welcome to Neverland Cecelia."

I look around and see a big group of boys suddenly surrounding me, where the hell did they come from , they weren't here just a moment ago..  
The one who spoke is tall and looks about 18-19 with a big scar on his face, which is really creepy but even more creepy is the fact that they're all holding weapons. I must get my shit together and not look frighten in front of a pathetic group of teenage boys.

"First of all how do you know my name and second of all where the hell am I and how did I get here?!"  
All the boys laugh a little at my pissed off tone and amazement.

"I told you already you are in Neverland and of course we know your name we knew your ancestors and please try to behave a little bit nicer, Pan won't like this kind of attitude."

What kind of fairytale bullshit are they talking about are they all absolute lunatics I think.

" No don't you dare tell me to behave when you have kidnapped me and brought me to some tropical island and please stop the crazy act and the fairytale bullshit!" I now practically yell.

All the boys stay quiet and the one with the scar just smirks evilly.

"Ohh you're a feisty one Pan will definitely like that, but we have wasted enough time on introductions we must take you back to our camp now, we wouldn't want to keep him waiting now would we."

Now I let out a little laugh myself : "You guys must be seriously damaged or stupid if you actually think I'm coming anywhere with you lunatics, and will you please stop talking about this Pan guy and eventually tell me who you are."

The guy smirks once again and takes a few steps closer to me

"I taught you might say that and don't worry if you won't come peacefully we'll take you by force anyway ohh and Cecelia i'm Felix and these are the lost boys."  
Now I've really had it with all of his weirdness and I start running as fast as I can, but before I get anywhere the boys block me and throw me over their shoulder.

"Let me goo you fairytale believing idiots, this is kidnapping, do you guys have any idea who I am!?" I yell at the top of my lungs and fight as hard as I can.  
But they do nothing and Felix just gives me a look as they start carrying me through the jungle:  
"You better start believing fairytales Miss Darling because you're in one and this one does not have a happy ending."

Time passes and we finally reach some kind of campsite, all this time I've decided to lay low and plan a perfect escape plan.  
Felix finally puts me down and whispers:  
"If I were you I'd definitely control what I'm about to say, he has quite a temper..."  
What the hell is he talking about and who is this lunatic they all seem to be soo afraid of.  
Suddenly a tall boy who's dark eyes haven't left my body since the moment he saw me walks closer to me, he's also wearing these weird kind of clothes but other than that he's just really handsome, but the second I look into his eyes there's something that screams danger.  
He circles around me with a dark approving smirk on his face, damn why does this cheerleading skirt have to be soo short I think... No I've never been afraid of boys qnd I shouldn't start now I think.  
I cross my hands across my chest but on my best bitch face and say:

"So you're the crazy person who calls himself Pan after a fairytale character and kidnaps teenage girls, now tell me quickly what do you want so I could leave this godawful jungle."

Everyone seems to be shocked at my statement but the boy just stares into my eyes with fire , danger and something else I just can't detect ,but then he goes back to smirking and says:

"Hmmm you truly have fire inside you, I like that, but you should learn that here I'm in charge and I don't react kindly to those who disrespect me Cecelia and you're here cause I want and need you here , I've been hunting you for quite some time now and I must say I'm impressed the way you turned out, you have the classical Darling beauty and I really enjoy the fact that over the years the skirts have gotten much much shorter."

"So you're not just a psycho but also a pervert, well this is great just great and would you please now explain how do you know me and my family and let me go."

He chuckles lightly a joyless laugh and says:  
"All answers at the right time my darling , ohh but you should know that there will be no leaving this place for you, since once you've arrived to Neverland you can never leave."

His threatening response sends chills down my spine but now I cannot give up and show that I'm afraid.

"Ohhh really, ohh you just wait you psycho when I get out of here and the police hears about this..."  
Suddenly everyone laughs loudly and the guy takes three huge steps towards me when he's as close to my face as possible he caresses it gently and whispers:  
"Police what police, there are even no rules in Neverland and when the are then I make them you see love...I'm Peter pan."


	3. Do you like to play games Miss Darling?

I look at the boy in front of me for a while to make sure he's serious and then just burst out laughing:

"Yeahhhh sure and I'm the queen of England"

All the other boys seem to be confused again, they really seem not to understand any sarcasm at all, what are they from the 19th century or something?!

But this so called "Peter Pan" smirks again and says:

"I see you don't believe me Cecelia, well look around does all of this not seem a bit weird to you, how did you get from your bed to some island in the middle of the night without even remembering it, how everyone does what I say, how you feel the magic surrounding you, just think a little…darling"

Although he does make sense a little, I'm not willing to accept this madness… and what magic is he talking about, I aint feeling no magic. He's just crazy I keep telling myself:

"Whatever you're still crazy if you think I'll believe you're a fairytale character and besides wasn't Peter Pan supposed to be good and you know...not kidnap people!" I yell.

Now all the boys laugh and Pan does another circle around me before huskily answering:

"Well darling things in Neverland have changed a bit and I may have also changed a bit."

"Ughhh don't call me darling it's disturbing and don't you think now is the time to tell why I'm here."

He chuckles a bit and says:

"It is your last name after all but if you like it I can always call you Cecelia, we're going to be very close soon anyways so why not get on first name bases, ohh and since you've been soo rude I don't owe you any answers at all but since I'm feeling like a gentleman today then I'll tell you that your blood comes from long line of magical ancestors so I'll be needing you…and of course what do you think it's living with an island full of boys…. a guy could use some entertainment over time."

I tremble at his words and do the only thing that comes to my mind after those eerie promises, I push the guys near me as hard as I can and dodge their efforts to catch me with my cheerleading moves and then run as fast as I can.

I hear an evil laugh behind me:

"Run as fast as you can Cecelia, I still have magic and you're just getting yourself into trouble!"

I try to ignore this lunatic and continue running. But suddenly he's standing before me with his everpresent annoying smirk. He grabs me roughly by my arms and says:

"Ohh you silly girl you have a lot to learn."

"How the hell did you do that ,you were just behind me seconds ago!" I scream amazed.

He seems more than pleased with himself and whisper to my ear:

"I told you who I was now it's time for you to learn not to mess with me."

He drags me back to the camp and everyone cheers fro him, ughhh stupid idiots don't they see he's a real psychopath how can they admire him so much I wonder.

"This is so not fair, you fight with no honor using your tricks and your little mindless followers." I say angrily.

He seems to be taken aback by my sudden response and says:

"Soo you say you crave a fair fight… aren't you a little overconfident city girl thinking you could actually beat us in any way on our own island, but since I do admire your fire and you seem to be kind of physically fit then I could give you one last chance, tell me Cecelia do you like games?"

I see everyone smirking and getting excited, I know I cannot trust him in any way but he also really underestimates me so I carefully answer:

"

Depends on what sort of games do you have in mind and what would I gain if I win?"

He looks at me straight in the eyes with darkness and mischief burning in his and says:

"Well since you are a girl then nothing too serious how about a simple games of hide and seek, you get an hour headstart and then you'd have to find a place to hide on the Island and if me and the boys don't find and bring you back to camp by morning then you're free to leave Neverland."

Pshhh sounds easy enough I think, I'm small quick and extremely clever, hiding and avoiding these idiots for one night, should be a piece of cake.

"Okay, but you have to promise no magic no tricks no cheating and besides what happens when you win?" I ask and look at him with an arrogant smirk knowing there's no way of that happening

"Ohh I'm insulted Cecelia, I know cheaters never win, he says with a mocked hurt and comes closer to me to whisper with that damned husky voice again: " as for my prize if I win and trust me I intend just to do that then I'll have you with no arguments to do whatever I like to for one night."

His voice and statement send shivers down my spine, eww who does he think he is by demanding to own me, I'm not even attracted to him not matter that he looks like a young greek god…but knowing this is my only chance to escape I stand tall and say:

"You're on Pan!" As the words leave my mouth I run with all I got towards the dark jungle.

Pan stays standing still in his camp and says to his boys with an evil and pleased smile:

"Boys gather you're weapons as you just heard we've got a game to win."


End file.
